Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {4} & {3} \\ {-1} & {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {4} \\ {1} & {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}+{-1} & {4}+{3} & {3}+{4} \\ {-1}+{1} & {4}+{-1} & {2}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {7} & {7} \\ {0} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$